The Kitusne of Cape Suzette!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Moving to a new area and starting over. With this earned pilot expertise of his he hoped to satisfy his desire for adventure and prove himself to be one of the best pilots around. And the first step would be to start employment at the local pilot's business...Higher for Hire.


The Kitsune of Cape Suzette

0

Naruto x

0

Story Start

0

The pilot rubbed his eyes with his palm, wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes. He was a Fox of lean stature, dressed in a faded grey tee-shirt, black pilot's coat and a pair of worn and old trousers. His fur was mostly orange with the exception of the top of his head being faded blond colored.

Outside the cockpit, lightning flashed across the night sky as sheets of driving rain pounded against the windshield like a swarm of bats out of hell. The pilot took a glance at the altitude and fuel level of the plane before continuing his focus on his destination.

The heavy rain continued to pour along with a flash of lightning briefly obscuring his business with its bright flashes. 'I'm going to need a find a place to stop for the night.' He thought as unfurled his tail from around his waist and picked up the map that was taped under the left arm of his chair.

Tired eyes briefly scanned over the map until he found the name of an establishment he had heard of once or twice from passing pilots. Moving further inland he steadied the aircraft as he prepared to dock at the pier. He came to a stop at the pier a few inches short of making contact with the wood. He tiredly rubbed his eyes with his one finger and thumb.

Grabbing a raincoat and a dagger the pilot adjusted himself and opened the door. He shielded himself from the condition of the storm with his arm. Showers of rainfall fell onto him and the breeze of stormy weather whipped about and wrapped about him like a blanket.

Finally he reached his destination and stopped to get a better look of the establishment. There before him two green, swinging doors with the doorway s lit by two standing torches. Through a small, circular window on each door, he could see bright lights inside, and he could hear a din of voices mixed with the sound of brass music. He looked up at the sign hanging above the entrance to the big bamboo and thatch structure. Louie's.

Well, anyplace was better than being stuck out in the storm he reasoned so he stepped right in. He studied the room and took in the festiveness of the atmosphere. The sitting arrangement was that of large wooden round tables made from barrels scattered throughout. There were tribal masks and other oddities hanging on the balconies and walls, and the ceiling was decorated with a hanging, wooden chandelier and colorful streamers. There were also lamps made from old bottles sitting on shelves attached to the room's support pillars. The workers were primates dressed in colorful shirts. His attention was soon drawn to the arrangement of bottles that lined the back wall of the counter.

Liquor. Your wines your vodkas and of course your beers. He could really use a drink right about now. He took a seat at the bar and called to the barkeep. "Barkeep I'll take a Cream de Ca…" he paused, an involuntary pained expression coursed through his face. "I'll take the strongest thing you have. In fact I'll take the whole bottle." He pulled out a small sack from his pocket and threw it on the counter.

The orangutan, dressed in a blue and green Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat, with a floral lei around his neck, looked at the cat with interest. "Well, hello, I'm Louie," he said, in a slow, scratchy voice. "I'm the proprietor of this establishment."

Aah conversation. "Name's Naruto."

Louie studied him for a moment before picking up the bag. "No offense pal but looks like you got into a tango with sky pirates and lost."

"If only…" he murmured.

A moment later, Louie turned back around and laid down a mug and a bottle of one of the establishment's finest liquors. Naruto poured a full glass and half down it in one swig. He took a moment before downing the other half. "That sweet sensation with just a few more I can just relax and put all that nonsense behind me."

Louie smiled. "You wannna talk about it, Cuz'?"

"No thanks. Talking was the problem."

"Suit yourself."

The pilot filled another glass as he took in the music and enjoyed the warmth provided by the club. Considering this might be his last time to sit back and drink like this he was going to enjoy it as much as he could tonight. The fact that he had made it to a hotel that night had been a miracle in itself. After emptying his stomach and taking some aspirin for his hangover he took a glance at the flier. Briefly scanning over the address to make sure he was in the right place the pilot traveled up the walkway. The business seemed rather small and a bit run down, but he supposed it was going to have to do. He needed a steady paycheck and at least his piloting skill would be put to good use. 'Higher for Hire' read the sign of the Business. When it came down to it he supposed he should be thankful he was able to find an available job position so quickly. With a soft exhale he entered the office as he began his step to his new career.


End file.
